A Medida do Amor
by Eduarda D
Summary: Uma música e duas pessoas no lugar certo, na hora certa.
1. Chapter 1

**A Medida do Amor**

_ é amar sem medida..._

** PRÓLOGO **

"_Parabéns pra você! Nesta data querida! Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida..!_" - o coro composto por vozes femininas cantava alto, atraindo olhares de todos os outros clientes do bar, que cativados pelo entusiasmo das jovens, acabaram cantando junto o final da música.

"Sopre a vela!"

"Não esqueça de fazer um pedido!"

A aniversariante fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e se inclinou sobre o bolo feito especialmente pelo dono do bar que era seu amigo há alguns anos. Sorriu, já sabendo o que deveria pedir, e sem esperar mais um segundo, assoprou as velas que indicavam sua nova idade: vinte e dois anos.

**FLASH BACK ( 12 horas antes)**

_ Encontre-me em frente à lanchonete._

Não havia mais nada no bilhete deixado por seu namorado, entretanto, a jovem não se desanimou. Sabia que Houjo poderia ser misterioso ao extremo e não ter mencionado um parabéns na pequena nota deveria ser proposital. Ele nunca esqueceria seu aniversário, longe disso. Sempre fora um namorado prestativo e atento a todos os detalhes. Não precisava ter medos infantis ao seu lado, ele era _seguro._ Estaria bem desde que estivesse com ele.

Sorriu boba; abraçando o pequeno pedaço de papel contra o corpo. Não pode deixar de imaginar que o namorado poderia ter lhe preparado uma surpresa na lanchonete que tanto gostavam de tomar café. Talvez algumas rosas e quem sabe o tão esperado pedido de casamento que seria resultado de quatro anos de namoro firme e estável.

_ Oh sim_, o pedido de casamento seria, com certeza, o melhor presente que poderia vir a receber. Inaugurar uma nova fase da sua vida com uma relação mais firme e previsível.

Ignorando os pensamentos bobos em sua mente, a garota pegou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento que dividia com suas duas melhores amigas para encontrar com o namorado.

O papel no bolso das jeans era apertado constantemente enquanto caminhava até a faculdade que era apenas duas quadras de sua casa. A lanchonete era a do campus da Universidade de Tóquio, por isso seu público era jovem, mistos de casais e amigos tomando café, discutindo ideias, namorando.. um ambiente agradável e repleto de energia positiva.

Ah, como era bom estar na faculdade...

Assim que abriu a porta, não soube distinguir qual sentimento se passou dentro de seu corpo. Alívio ou tristeza por não ter nada do que tinha imaginado. Esta por ter pensado que o namorado poderia surpreendê-la e aquele por saber que não seria envergonhada na frente de outras pessoas. De qualquer jeito, seu coração pesou.

Revirou o local com os olhos, buscando pelo namorado. Foi encontrá-lo sentado em uma mesa distante da porta. Suspirou aliviada por vê-lo ali.

Enquanto se aproximava, pode reparar melhor nele. As roupas estavam amassadas, os cabelos desalinhados e os olhos pareciam cansados. Ele passara a noite fora? Porque podia jurar que aquela camiseta verde ela o vira usando na noite anterior. De fato, ele não tinha voltado para casa. Estava com a mesma jaqueta da véspera.

Onde estivera?

"Bom dia, Houjo-kun!" - ela aproximou para lhe tocar os lábios, mas o rapaz virou o rosto, fazendo-a beijar sua bochecha.

Estática, a jovem demorou um pouco para se recuperar e se sentar na frente do namorado. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Não tinham rosas, não tinha um cartão, não tinha um abraço e muito menos tinha um beijo! Cadê aquele namorado atencioso e amável? Compreensivo e romântico? Um _parabéns_ ela merecia receber! Mas será que ele tinha sido capaz de esquecer que hoje era seu aniversário?

"Nós precisamos conversar." - ele começou, sobrepondo uma mão sobre a outra.

Uma bola se formou no bolo de sua garganta. As palavras pareciam entaladas e de repente seu peito se apertou mais. Conhecia aquela conversa. Ele estava terminando consigo no seu dia?

"Eu conheci outra pessoa." - disse, temeroso. - "Estamos nos vendo há mais ou menos um mês, e está ficando sério."

Ela piscou, assimilando as palavras dele.

"Você está falando que conheceu outra garota? Que está me traindo há um mês?" - ela teve vontade de gritar, mas não o fez. Jamais fora de perder a classe, e nunca o faria em um local público. Queria derramar as lágrimas que estavam vindo, mas não poderia fazer isso na frente dele.

Houjo se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira.

Como ela não notara que o namorado a estava traindo?

"Sim, estou te traindo há um mês. Sinto muito." - ele respirou fundo e crispou os lábios. A próxima informação parecia difícil de ser dada. - "Mas não é uma garota.."

Ela piscou novamente. E piscou mais uma vez.

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Então, de repente, tudo fez sentido.

Houjo sempre fora mais _delicado _que ela, até mesmo na cama. Jamais tinha curiosidade de mudar de posição e nunca, mas nunca, conseguira dar a ela muito prazer porque nem ele conseguia dar a si mesmo! Lembrou-se dos comentários que ele fazia sobre algumas roupas de suas amigas, mas nunca dera muita atenção porque ele fora criado com quatro irmãs. Mas agora.. _oh, céus..!_ Tudo se encaixava!

E ela riu. Mas riu com vontade, de verdade.

Se a situação não fosse tão trágica, estaria chorando. A verdade, é que ria para segurar o choro. Sua situação era lamentável e não podia acreditar que no dia de seus anos, descobrira que seu namorado, agora ex, estava traindo-a com outro homem!

"O que há de tão engraçado nisso?" - ele perguntou, chamando sua atenção.

Ela parou de rir, engolindo o choro que teimava em se formar dentro de si e recuperando a postura.

"Eu sou uma tola. Haviam tantos sinais que eu deveria ter visto mas não percebi. Ou melhor, percebi mas não _vi._ E me dei conta hoje, _justo hoje." _- sua intenção era fazer com que ele percebesse que dia era, mas ele não reparou. Suspirou desanimada. - "Fique com seu novo namorado, e por favor, Houjo, esqueça que um dia me conheceu, porque eu esquecerei de você." - ela levantou, pegando sua bolsa, mas ele segurou sua mão.

"Só isso? Nenhuma explicação? Nenhum escândalo? Nenhum tapa? _Nenhuma lágrima?"_

Ela respirou fundo. Estava querendo desmoronar, mas não o faria. O orgulho era mais forte.

"Só isso."

"Sabe, Kagome, acho que foi essa sua frieza que acabou com o nosso namoro."

"Não diga besteiras. Você sempre foi uma mulherzinha, nós dois é que demoramos demais para perceber isso." - não soube como uma resposta pode ser formulada tão rapidamente depois das palavras ásperas que ele lhe jogava na cara.

"Você é insensível demais. Acho que por isso acabei desiludindo-me com as mulheres."

Ele estava mesmo tentando jogar a culpa nela? Ah, isso ela não poderia deixar.

"Achei que era isso que você gostava: fazer o papel de mulher na relação." - e dizendo isso, ela se soltou dele e saiu com passos apressados da lanchonete.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

A sua frente estavam suas amigas mais próximas: Sango, Rin e Ayame, e logo atrás delas os funcionários e, ao mesmo tempo, amigos do _Shikon no Tama pub. _

Era agradecida por ter essas pessoas em sua vida. Sem elas, com certeza não seria nada e jamais teria chegado ao lugar onde chegou.

Aos vinte e dois anos tinha descoberto que seu ex namorado era gay, que tinha tirado nota máxima no seu trabalho de infectologia, que Rin estava grávida e que todas as previsões que tinha feito para essa idade caíram por água.

Não estava noiva, não tinha uma casa própria, nunca alcançara realmente prazer sexual, nem viajara pela Europa; entretanto, sabia o que tinha: amigos leais e uma carreira médica promissora.

Ao soprar as velas, Kagome fechou os olhos e pediu do fundo do seu coração que um dia pudesse encontrar alguém que a amasse com todas as suas forças, que a fizesse se sentir única e especial. Que a fizesse quebrar a barreira de frieza que tinha construído em volta de seu coração. E que, principalmente, despertasse sensações e loucuras em si jamais sentidas antes.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá. :) Mais uma fic neste universo lindo de Inuyasha. Espero que tenham gostado e que mandem muitas reviews para que eu me motive a escrever o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível e assim postar o mais rápido também! Sim sim, eu não escrevi os próximos capítulos ainda, mas tenho tudo direitinho na minha mente. Porque assim como surgiu a fic no site, surgiu a história na minha mente ao ouvir meu professor de biologia contar umas histórias para a turma. Tudo como um raio.

Bem, fico esperando anciosamente a aprovação de vocês. Porque não passo de mais uma escritora tentando agradar os leitores.

Beijos beijos e até o primeiro capítulo.


	2. I

**A Medida do Amor**

_ é amar sem medidas..._

* * *

**I – Amor é prosa, sexo é poesia  
**

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha, nós poderíamos ir para outro lugar, o que acha?" - ela perguntou, esperando ansiosamente que o noivo concordasse e a tirasse o mais rápido daquele local que chamavam de _pub._

" Por que, Kikyou? Estou achando tão agradável estar no _Shikon _depois de tantos anos sem vir." - ele respondeu, voltando os olhos para a mulher a sua frente e ouvindo o som de palmas batendo. Pelo visto a aniversariante tinha soprado as velas. - "Quando estávamos na Universidade você adorava este lugar. O que mudou?"

_ Muita coisa mudou. - _foi o que ela pensou em dizer, mas ficou calada. Não poderia dizer a ele que já não era mais aquela garota que fora há sete anos antes; que estava mais sofisticada e mais exigente em relação a lugares e pessoas. Que gostava de acompanhar a mudança do mundo. E, por isso e muito mais, ela passara a detestar o _pub _que frequentava tanto.

O _Shikon no Tama pub _não tinha mudado quase nada desde que ela largara a faculdade e fora viajar pela Europa. Na verdade, o _pub _estava quase igual ao que se lembrava: o chão de madeira, assim como as mesas, quadradas e bem distribuídas. Em alguns pontos, não eram cadeiras e sim estofados de couro. O bar continuava rústico e o palco continuava sem mudança, exceto pelas novas cortinas vermelhas e pelo novo piano. Na verdade, as únicas coisas novas ali eram as louças, o piano e as cortinas. E, ah, os estofados de couro. O resto, permanecia igual.

"Você ainda não me respondeu por que quer ir embora, Kikyou." - ele tornou a falar, estudando as feições de sua noiva.

"Ora, Inuyasha, este lugar está decadente. Agora até aniversários se fazem aqui!"

Ele sorriu, recostando-se na cadeira.

"Então o problema é o aniversário?"

"É, o aniversário! Elas ficam gritando e rindo alto. Que falta de classe e de educação!"

"Kikyou, deixe-a comemorar seus anos." - ele falou, bebendo um pouco mais de sua cerveja. Viu a careta que a mulher em sua frente fez, mas fingiu não perceber. Estava realmente se divertindo ali. Era como voltar a estudar, voltar ao seu tempo de faculdade e ao tempo onde não tinha responsabilidades.

"Não tem problema ela comemorar desde que o faça com menos barulho." - por um momento ela perdeu a pose, mas logo se recompôs; massageando as têmporas. A calma de Inuyasha estava irritando-a.

"Aniversários são sempre barulhentos, você sabe."

"Não, eu não sei."

"Por que você está sendo tão ranzinza? O que há de errado com você?"

Ela sabia que aquela calma não iria durar para sempre. Inuyasha sempre fora intenso. Sempre muito explosivo, muito apaixonado, muito forte, muito inconstante. Ele sempre fora muito tudo. E talvez por isso tenha se apaixonado por ele.

Sorriu, vendo-o irritado. Era a primeira vez em meses que o via perder o jeito de bom moço. Desde que sua vida tinha se transformado há quatro anos, ele também tinha mudado. E essa mudança era gritante nele.

"Não há nada de errado comigo. Sempre fui assim."

"Então você sempre foi chata e eu nunca que percebi?" - suas palavras grossas atingiram-lhe como um tapa na face. - "Desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito isso." - disse, vendo a expressão de surpresa dela.

Kikyou suspirando e começou a brincar com os dedos.

A noite estava péssima. Quando Inuyasha lhe propusera sair e fazer algo diferente, ela imagina algo mais romântico, como ir até a casa de praia dele e passar o final de semana torrando no sol enquanto ele, provavelmente, continuaria mergulhado no trabalho. Não tinha em mente que ele a levaria em um local que passara a detestar; que estaria de volta ao _pub _que prometera nunca mais voltar. Mas como falar isso a ele? Como dizer a ele que tinha dado sua palavra de nunca mais por os pés naquele lugar?

"Você parece tensa." - Inuyasha falou. - "Está bem?"

"Não, Inuyasha. Eu não estou bem." - ela começou. Não poderia mais aguentar ficar ali. Eram muitas lembranças que queria esquecer. - "Eu vou para casa. E não espero você essa noite em minha cama." - sem mais uma palavra, ela levantou, pegou suas coisas e saiu daquele inferno.

Ora, ele sabia! Ele não poderia ser tão desligado e não ter percebido que aquele lugar mexia com ela, afinal, fora ali que ela o vira com _outra. _Foi ali, que ela viu Inuyasha a traindo. Dançando e sussurrando baixarias no ouvido de outra mulher.

Inuyasha segui-a com os olhos e viu quando a mesma suspirou aliviada por estar na rua. Suas sobrancelhas franziram, em sinal de dúvida. O que ele tinha feito? Talvez o comentário desnecessário, de há pouco, tivesse a incomodado mais do que deveria.

Não, ele não sabia que há quase cinco anos atrás, Kikyou tinha entrado pela mesma porta que saíra e o vira com outra mulher. Para ele, ela ainda estava na Europa, festejando com seus novos amigos, bebendo todas as noites e rindo de si por ter oferecido seu coração e por ter acreditado nela como um bobo.

Exatamente isso que ele era: um parvo.

Fizera tudo o que ela pedia, amou-a incondicionalmente e realizou todos os seus desejos, mas _pra quê?_ Para ser abandonado nas vésperas do seu terceiro aniversário de namoro, justamente no dia que ele tinha resolvido pedi-la em casamento?

Entretanto, as coisas mudaram. Ele mudou, sua situação mudou significadamente, seus sentimentos mudaram. **Tudo **mudou.

Estava noivo de Kikyou, verdade, mas mais por conveniência do que por antigos sentimentos. Importava-se com ela e queria seu bem, entretanto, amá-la como tinha feito há sete anos atrás? Isso não seria possível.

Inuyasha foi tirado de seus devaneios quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, apertando-o. Levantou os olhos, esperançoso de que fosse a noiva, mas enganou-se. Atrás de si estava parada uma moça de longos cabelos negros e olhos chocolates, com curvas perfeitas e salientes. Bonita, mas para ele, não a mais bela.

"Olá." - ela disse, e ele pode perceber que estava mais risonha do que seu estado perfeito permitia. Talvez bêbada, ou quase isso. - "Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas minha amiga Kagome está comemorando seu aniversário e é tradição nossa dançar com um desconhecido quando se está solteira. E como ela foi traída pelo namorado, e também como é tradição nossa, que tal dançar com ela?" - a moça falou rápido e enrolado, rindo aos poucos.

Então o nome da aniversariante era Kagome. E ele tinha que dançar com ela, pelo que entendera.

Inuyasha dirigiu seu olhar até a mesa onde sabia que a sua possível parceira estaria, e encontrou ali outra jovem bonita, mas dessa vez, a mais bela mulher que já tinha visto na vida. Seus cabelos eram escuros, pretos como a noite, e seus olhos tão azuis quanto as profundezas do oceano. Ele poderia se perder dentro de sua imensidão. Seus lábios finos combinavam perfeitamente com o nariz arrebitado. Seu corpo o excitou somente por analisá-lo: curvilíneo, mas não vulgar. Suave.

Ela o olhava suplicando, e pedindo com a cabeça que ele reclinasse o convite. Estaria envergonhada ou profundamente triste por ter sido traída?

Dançaria com ela, certamente.

"Será uma prazer." - disse, por fim.

Sua amiga deu um grito de vitória, o colocando em pé e o puxando em direção a sua mesa. No caminho parou em frente a ele com uma cara séria e disse: "Você não é nenhum tarado, né? Porque se for, saiba que eu sou uma ótima lutadora e poderia estragar seu rostinho bonito rapidamente."

"Não, eu não sou nenhum tarado." - respondeu, achando graça da situação.

"Ótimo, Kagome não está com humor para aguentar pessoas pervertidas. De qualquer forma, meu nome é Sango e o seu é?"

"Inuyasha."

Mas ela não disse nada, apenas voltou a caminhar, levando-o junto. Pelo aviso de alerta que ela tinha acabado de dar a ele, Sango não parecia tão mal como ele pensava, embora ela exalasse álcool.

"Meninas! Olha quem eu escolhi para dançar com a K-chan!" - Sango disse, tendo seu rosto dominado por um sorriso alegre.

Kagome ficou vermelha, não sabendo o que fazer ou falar. Ele era lindo!

Ela já tinha o notado quando o mesmo entrara no bar acompanhado por outra mulher que julgara ser sua esposa ou noiva, devido ao anel no anelar esquerdo, mas agora, ele estava sozinho e dançaria com ela. Céus, por quê?

Já não bastava ter sido traído por seu namorado de adolescência? Não estava pronta para achar outro homem tão atraente tão cedo, nem em se envolver com alguém em um futuro próximo. Oras, se envolver com ele. Quem disse que ela se envolveria? Era só uma dança!

Suspirou.

Como não pensar em se envolver? Ele era o hannyou, ou melhor, o homem mais bonito que já tinha visto na vida, e nem por um momento deixou de se sentir atraída por ele. Seus olhos dourado como o sol contrastavam com o cabelo prateado, e as orelhas de cachorro só lhe davam um charme mais másculo ainda.

_Esse homem transpira masculinidade..._ - pensou, Kagome. _- Pelo menos eu sei que ele não vai me trocar por outro homem.._ - permitiu-se rir da piadinha idiota que tinha feito em sua mente.

Inuyasha olhou-a intrigado. Gostaria de saber por que ela sorrira de forma irônica. Mentira, gostaria de saber tudo sobre ela.

"Kagome, você tem que dançar com ele!"- Ayame se pronunciou histericamente, com certeza, era a mais bêbada dali. Talvez a única que de fato estava.

"Ela vai dançar. É uma tradição. Você é a solteira da hora." - Rin, a mais baixa das quatro, disse.

"Você também é solteira." - Kagome retrucou, passando a mão nos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo.

"Mas hoje não é meu aniversário. É o seu. Agora caminhe até ele e diga que vai dançar com ele." - Rin seria uma ótima mãe. Autoritária, mas tão carinhosa. Protetora e presente.

"Certo."

Sango fez sinal para Myuga, que observava a cena atrás do bar e logo uma melodia conhecida começou a ser tocada.

Inuyasha estendeu a mão para ela que não demorou para segurá-la. Quando juntaram os corpos, a voz de Steven Tyler começou a se fazer presente. Essa era uma das músicas favoritas de ambos.

_**There was a time**_

_**When I was so brokenhearted**_

_**Love wasn't much, of a friend of mine**_

_**The tables have turned, yeah**_

_**'Cause me and them ways have parted**_

_**That kind of love, was the killin' kind**_

_**All I want, is someone I can't resist**_

( Houve um tempo

Quando eu estava com o coração tão partido

O amor não era muito meu amigo

As mesas viraram, yeah

Porque eu e esses caminhos nos distanciamos

Esse tipo de amor era do tipo que mata

Tudo que eu quero é alguém a quem não possa resistir )

Assim que juntaram seus corpos, uma descarga elétrica passou por eles, e perceberam, mas não comentaram nada. Apenas dançavam, prestando atenção na letra, ou, pelo menos fingindo isso. Inuyasha estudava-a e sentia-se inebriado com seu perfume de sakuras.

**_I know all right I need to know by the way that I got kissed_ **

(Eu sei tudo que deveria saber pela maneira que fui beijado )

Sem pensar, ele colou seu corpo com a dela, ignorando o quanto isso o afetava. Kagome suspirou, e em seguida mordeu os lábios. Era notável o quanto eles eram atraídos um para o outro. Como ímãs.

_**I was cryin' when I met you**_

_**Now I'm tryin to forget you**_

_**your Love is sweet, misery**_

_**I was cryin' just to get you**_

_**Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you**_

_**Do what you do-down on me**_

( Eu estava chorando quando te conheci

Agora estou tentando te esquecer

O seu amor é uma doce miséria

Eu estava chorando pra te ganhar

Agora estou morrendo porque te deixei

Fazer o que faz - pra me deixar mal )

"Nós não fomos devidamente apresentados." - ele disse, permitindo-se olhar profundamente em seus olhos. Céus, estava desejando-a com todo o seu ser!

"Me chamo Kagome Higurashi e você é?"

"Inuyasha Taisho."

"Agora estamos apresentados. Tem algo mais que queira saber?" - ela perguntou, desafiando-o, e ele viu em seus olhos que ela o queria tanto como ele a queria.

"Não, mas há algo que eu adoraria fazer."

_**Now there's not even breathin' room**_

_**Between pleasure and pain**_

_**Yeah you cry when we're makin love**_

_**Must be one and the same**_

( Agora não há nem espaço pra respirar

Entre prazer e dor

Yeah você chora quando fazemos amor

Deve ser a única e a mesma )

Sem dar nenhuma chance de resposta a ela, Inuyasha a beijou. Simplesmente colocou seus lábios sobre os dela e esperou até que ela abrisse a boca para aprofundar o beijo. O que havia começado calmo tornou-se quente e desesperado. Pareciam dois amantes cheios de saudades um do outro. As línguas experientes brincavam uma com a outra. As mãos dele passeavam por seu corpo, apertando sua cintura, enquanto que as mãos dela lhe puxavam o cabelo.

_**It's down on me**_

_**Yeah, I got to tell you one thing**_

_**It's been on my mind**_

_**Girl I gotta say**_

_**We're partners in crime**_

_**You got that certain something**_

_**What you give to me**_

_**Takes my breath away**_

_**Now the word out on the street**_

_**Is the devil's in your kiss**_

_**If our love goes up in flames**_

_**It's a fire I can't resist**_

( Está em mim

Yeah, eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa

Isso esteve na minha mente

Menina eu preciso dizer

Nós somos cúmplices em um crime

Você tem aquela certa coisa

O que você me dá

Tira o meu fôlego

Agora o que dizem nas ruas

É que é o demônio está no seu beijo

Se nosso amor pegar fogo

É um fogo ao qual eu não posso resistir )

Esqueceram-se da plateia que assistia tudo atentamente. Esqueceram de seus compromissos. Esqueceram o lugar e a hora. Eram só eles que importavam. O universo que pouco importava.

Os corpos ansiavam um pelo outro. Transpiravam desejo.

Kagome notou o volume nas calças dele assim como ele notou no cheiro dela sua excitação. Precisava tê-la e o faria ali se não estivessem no meio de um bar.

Cambaleando, ele a puxou para onde sabia ser o banheiro masculino. Beijavam-se e tocavam-se sem lembrar dos outros, e assim que entraram no cômodo, Inuyasha trancou a porta e a colocou sobre a pia.

_**I was cryin' when I met you**_

_**Now I'm tryin to forget you**_

_**your Love is sweet misery**_

_**I was cryin' just to get you**_

_**Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you**_

_**Do what you do down on me**_

_**'Cause what you got inside**_

_**Ain't where your love should stay**_

_**Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love**_

_**'Till you give your heart away**_

( Eu estava chorando quando te conheci

Agora estou tentando te esquecer

O seu amor é uma doce miséria

Eu estava chorando pra te ganhar

Agora estou morrendo porque te deixei

Fazer o que você faz comigo

Porque o que você tem por dentro

Não é onde o amor deveria estar

Yeah, nosso amor, doce amor, não é amor

Até que você entregue o seu coração )

Não tinham tempo ou paciência para preliminares. Os beijos já tinham sido responsáveis por tudo, assim como a linguagem de seus corpos que se chamavam.

Kagome abriu as pernas e Inuyasha se pôs entre as mesmas, levando suas mãos as coxas dela e subindo seu vestido. Tocou-a no seu ponto mais íntimo, e entre beijo, ela gemeu.

Apressadamente, ela desceu as suas mãos e abriu o jeans que ele usava, levando-o para baixo junto com a boxer. Levantou-se um pouco para ajudá-lo a tirar sua calcinha.

_**I was cryin' when I met you**_

_**Now I'm tryin to forget you**_

_**Your Love is sweet misery**_

_**I was cryin' just to get you**_

_**Now I'm dyin' just to let you**_

_**Do what you do what you do down to me, baby, baby, baby, baby**_

( Eu estava chorando quando te conheci

Agora estou tentando te esquecer

O seu amor é uma doce miséria

Eu estava chorando pra te ganhar

Agora estou morrendo porque te deixei

Fazer o que você faz, fazer o que você faz comigo, baby, baby, baby )

"A camisinha." - Kagome disse enquanto sentia ele descendo os beijos para o seu pescoço.

Inuyasha parou de beijá-la e rapidamente abaixou-se para pegar na carteira uma camisinha. Voltou-se para ela, descendo as alças de seu vestido preto e admirando seus seios impecavelmente perfeitos. Beijou-os, e sogou-os. Atreveu-se a ficar ali por um tempo, e assim que sentiu Kagome terminar de por a camisinha, a penetrou.

_**I was cryin' when I met you**_

_**Now I'm tryin to forget you**_

_**Your Love is sweet misery**_

_**I was cryin' when I met you**_

_**Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you**_

_**Do what you do down to, down to, down to, down to, down to**_

( Eu estava chorando quando te conheci

Agora estou tentando te esquecer

O seu amor é uma doce miséria

Eu estava chorando quando te conheci

Agora estou morrendo porque te deixei

Fazer o que você faz comigo, comigo, comigo, comigo... )

Gemidos eram ouvidos por ambos, as mãos não sabiam onde ficar, por isso exploravam o máximo que conseguiam. As bocas chocavam-se violentamente, enquanto que as estocadas ficavam mais rápidas e fortes.

Chupões, mordidas e arranhões eram deixados entre eles; os corpos estavam se conhecendo, se marcando. E quando Kagome teve seu orgasmo, Inuyasha alcançou seu máximo, ejaculando.

_**I was cryin' when I met you**_

_**Now I'm tryin to forget you**_

_**Your Love is sweet...**_

_**I was cryin' when I met you**_

_**Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you**_

_**Do what you do down to, down to, down to, down to, down to**_

( Eu estava chorando quando te conheci

Agora estou tentando te esquecer

O seu amor é doce...

Eu estava chorando quando te conheci

Agora estou morrendo porque te deixei

Fazer o que você faz comigo, comigo, comigo, comigo, comigo... )

Tremeram um nos braços do outro, mas não ousaram se separar.

As respirações estavam rápidas e os corações descompassados.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, carinhosamente agora. E antes que notasse, seu corpo já implorava novamente pelo dela. O mesmo acontecia com ela.

* * *

**N/A: **ALOHA! o/ Finalmente consegui terminar o primeiro capítulo da fic, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu adorei escrevê-lo. Principalmente a partir da dança dos dois, admito que não há nada melhor do que escrever ouvindo Aerosmith, pelo menos eu acho isso ( mas sou suspeita, uma vez que é uma das minhas bandas favoritas). Muitas surpresas pelo o que aconteceu entre os dois? Hoho, eu precisava começar em grande estilo, porque senão eu não teria idéia de como continuar essa história. E bem, sexo selvagem no banheiro de um bar vazio sempre dá um gás. Fiquei muito feliz pelas reviews, que embora poucas, foram muito importantes, de verdade. Espero que agora eu mereça mais do que três, sim? :P Eu ficaria muito contente em saber que estão gostando da fic. :)

Às reviews:

**Nai: **Muito, muito, muito obrigada pela review, adorei! E fico mais feliz ainda que esteja gostando. Espero que tenha gostado mais ainda depois desse capítulo. Kagome meio que se deixou levar, não? Fico esperando sua próxima review, viu? Beijo beijo

**Jujuba: **Muito, muito, muito obrigada pela review, adorei!² Hehe. Ai está a resposta para a sua pergunta: Inuyasha não só acabaram de se conhecer como já fizeram sexo. Espero que tenha gostado da surpresinha. :D Beijo beijo

Então, gente. Kagome, a certinha, se deixou levar pelas emoções ou foi a bebida que a induziu a transar com um desconhecido (embora muito lindo) no banheiro de um bar? E sobre o Inuyasha traindo a Kikyou, hm? Só posso dizer que tudo que vai, volta. Quem mandou ela ficar beijando o Inuyasha no anime e tentando roubá-lo da Kagome? Está aí, minha vingança. SHUAHUS Besteira. Peço desculpas para os que gostam dela, mas eu simplesmente não gosto.

Então, novamente peço mais reviews e esperam que tenham gostado. Até o próximo capítulo.

Beijo beijo


	3. II

**A Medida do Amor**

_ é amar sem medidas..._

_

* * *

_**II - Backstage we're having the time (…) Then she whipped out her gun t****ried to blow me away **

( Nos bastidores nós tivemos a diversão ... então ela sacou a arma e tentou me mandar para o espaço )

- Aerosmith

* * *

Kagome largou a caneca de café sobre o balcão e passou a mão nos cabelos distraidamente. Estava avoada, e suspirava algumas vezes. Por que a noite anterior não saia de sua cabeça? _Oh sim.. _porque ela tivera a melhor transa de toda a sua vida com um desconhecido dentro do banheiro do _pub _onde trabalha!

Um belo desconhecido, se vale ressaltar.

Ela suspirou uma última vez, corrigindo a postura e olhando em volta.

O corredor branco e impecavelmente limpo estava deserto e o único som que se ouvia era os das televisões vinda dos quartos dos pacientes. Estava tudo tranquilo para uma quarta feira, tranquilo até demais.

Já tinha dado uma olhada em todos os seus pacientes e de hora em hora dava uma caminhada pelo hospital para ver se algum médico mais experiente não precisava de ajuda. E agora estava ali parada, no balcão do refeitório, procurando por alguma coisa que tirasse as lembranças da noite anterior de sua mente.

"Kagome, querida, você parece apaixonada." - rapidamente, a jovem se virou para a voz, encontrando Jinejin, o chefe do departamento de infectologia, atrás de si.

"Oh, não diga besteira Jinejin." - ela respondeu, vendo-o se aproximar e se sentar ao seu lado.

Jinejin Homura era um dos médicos que mais incentivavam Kagome na sua carreira. Sabia o quanto era difícil chegar ao topo e como ser médico era complicado.

Com 53 anos, ele nunca se casou e nem teve filhos. Há anos tivera uma noiva, que o deixou por não aguentar a carga horária dele. Segundo ela, os pacientes faziam mais sexo com ele do que ela mesma. Claro que fora uma metáfora. E, quando as coisas melhoraram no hospital para ele, Jinejin foi atrás dela, mas descobriu que ela tinha se casado com seu melhor amigo e que não o haviam convidado para o casamento. Agora ele não tinha ninguém, somente estagiários e amigos do hospital. Sua vida toda era focada em seu trabalho.

Kagome, logo que começou a estagiar, foi conquistando pouco a pouco as pessoas do local, não só pela sua carisma e simpatia, mas também pela sua dedicação e paixão para com os pacientes. Eles viam nela médicos raros de se ver hoje em dia. Viam que ela tinha todos os sonhos do mundo e por isso era apaixonada pela vida, nunca desistindo de um paciente.

Jinejin foi um dos primeiros que percebeu Kagome, e logo se viu na obrigação de ajudá-la, auxiliá-la e protegê-la. Porque ele se via nela trinta anos atrás. Forte e determinado para salvar o maior número de pessoas que conseguisse; predestinado a desistir da própria vida para salvar a de outros.

A única coisa que ele não desejava para a sua pupila era que ela tivesse uma vida como a dele. Kagome merecia mais do que plantões atrás de plantões. Via a sua juventude e sabia que ela nascera para ser feliz. Queria que ela encontrasse alguém que a fizesse desistir de tudo, que mudasse sua vida politicamente correta, que a deixasse de pernas para o ar. Sentia por Kagome, um carinho de pai e filha. E por isso ficou alegre quando a viu com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto.

Claramente ela tinha se apaixonado e não tinha se dado conta.

"Não estou dizendo besteiras." - disse ele, sentando-se ao lado do banco dela. Ele tirou os óculos de grau e os deixou sobre o balcão, pedindo para a enfermeira um copo de café preto.

Que horas deveriam ser? Possivelmente já havia passado das onze.

Ele estava exausto, há quantas horas tinha ficado sem relaxar por minutos? Fechou os olhos e somente os abriu novamente quando ouviu um suspiro ao seu lado.

"O que está acontecendo, criança?" - perguntou, olhando-a.

"Houjo e eu terminamos." - ela falou depois de algum tempo, contando só uma parte da verdade. Não diria a ele o ato insano que tinha feito na noite anterior. E com um homem que usava aliança!

Céus, ela se sentia tão suja! Como poderia ter deixado tudo acontecer? Deveria saber que não estava com a situação tão sobre controle como pensava.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, criança. Dê tempo ao tempo."

Kagome sorriu fracamente e não pode deixar de ficar agradecida por ele não ter perguntado o motivo. Sabia que poderia confiar nele, mas admitir para outra pessoa que fora trocada por um homem era, ainda, admitir para si mesma algo que sempre soubera existir mas que nunca aceitava.

"E tenho certeza que achará alguém que lhe dê todo o valor que eu sei que você merece.

Flashes da noite anterior invadiram os pensamentos da jovem.

"Houjo me traiu." - disse de repente, tentando afastar Inuyasha de sua mente. - Trocou-me por um homem.

Jinejin piscou surpreso.

O café já havia sido posto à sua frente, mas estava intacto. De repente, o líquido pareceu desagradável aos olhos. A novidade tinha sido uma bomba para ele.

Como alguém poderia tê-la traído? Como alguém conseguia enganar não só a si mesmo como também outra pessoa sobre sua orientação sexual?

Se não estava enganado, Kagome tinha lhe comentado, algum tempo atrás, que ela namorava Houjo desde o colegial. Como se enganaram por tanto tempo?

Ele trocara sua protegida; a jovem que aprendera a amar como uma filha. Traída.

As palavras fugiram de sua boca; não sabia o que falar. Mas **o** **quê** exatamente pode ser dito a respeito disso? Dizer "sinto muito" parecia muito pouco. Por isso, preferiu ações ao invés de palavras.

Jinejin colocou a mão no ombro dela e o apertou carinhosamente. Conhecia a sensação de ser traído e todas as vezes que lhe disseram aquela expressão parecia tão falso.

Kagome soltou um outro suspiro, dessa vez mais forte que o outro.

Ele apertou novamente seu ombro. Então, ela não aguentou mais, e um soluço foi ouvido por todo o corredor deserto.

Estava sendo a primeira vez que a jovem não só chorava em sua frente, como também lamentava por tudo o que acontecera nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Sua vida, em tão pouco tempo, tinha mudado radicalmente. Planejara com tanto cuidado e agora estava de pernas para o ar. Parecia que tudo estava escapando de suas mãos.

Algum tempo se passou até que o choro cessasse e mais nenhum soluço fosse ouvido.

Exausta, Kagome desmoronou sobre o balcão. Seus olhos presavam e seu corpo implorava por descanso. Entretanto, seus pensamentos não paravam, impedindo-a de relaxar.

Passos foram ouvidos e logo uma enfermeira juntou-se a eles, chamando o Dr. Jinejin para alguma cirurgia de emergência.

"Como eu disse, criança: dê tempo ao tempo. Ele cura tudo." - ele disse, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa antes de sair acompanhado pela recente aparição.

Sozinha, a tristeza bateu mais forte.

Céus, não adiantaria nada ficar se lamentando. Tinha que levantar a cabeça, esquecer o que tinha acontecido e seguir em frente.

E, com o pensamento de que nunca mais veria Houjo, nem Inuyasha, ela se levantou; pronta para mais uma inspeção em seus pacientes.

O dia seguinte prosperou diferente do dia anterior. Trazia sol, mas não estava calor. O hospital já estava uma loucura e os jovens estagiários eram chamados a toda hora para diferentes departamentos.

Kagome não tinha conseguido descansar, passara a noite toda procurando trabalho para fazer e assim ocupar a mente. Quando seu turno terminou, já pela manhã, ela fora chamada para clinicar, ouvindo a desculpa de que a clínica estava com poucos médicos. Sem escolha e agradecendo por ter nas quartas feiras aula somente à tarde na faculdade, não reclamou e se dirigiu até a parte clínica do hospital.

"Oh, Kagome, ainda bem que você está aqui!" - Tsubaki, uma moça recém-formada em administração e atual recepcionista, falou, parecendo aliviada por ter alguém mais para ajudar. - "Eu já estava ficando louca aqui. Agora pegue uma ficha e comece. Quanto antes começar, antes terminaremos por aqui."

Assentindo, a estagiária pegou uma ficha e chamou o primeiro paciente de muitos que veria pela manhã.

(...)

"Ah, doutora, eu tenho sentido muitas dores nas juntas..."

(...)

"Tenho tido ataques crônicos de tosse.."

(...)

"Pela manhã sinto enjoo e não consigo não vomitar, sem contar as tonturas que tenho tido."

"Yue, certo?" - sem esperar pela resposta da paciente, continuou. - "Veja bem, você está grávida."

"O QUE? Eu só tenho quinze anos, não posso estar grávida!"

Assim que a menina saiu do consultório, a médica olhou para o relógio, constatando que já passara das nove e meia. E ainda não tinha comido nada.

Saindo do consultório, encontrou a clínica já um pouco mais vazia. Era o momento perfeito para ir até a lancheria e comprar alguma coisa para comer. Nem olhou para a mesa de Tsubaki, porque se o fizesse, a garota ia lhe passar outro paciente.

"Ele está ardendo em febre e eu exijo que alguém o atenda!" - um homem falou alto, atraindo olhares de todos do local.

Kagome parou de andar, mas não sabia porque.

"Senhor, sinto muito, mas terá que esperar ser chamado." - Tsubaki disse aparentando nervosismo. - "Todos os médicos estão ocupados."

"Não me importa! Ache alguém. Meu filho está ardendo em febre e precisa de cuidados!"

O estômago de Kagome roncou, implorando por comida. E ainda de costas para a discussão, resolveu, mais uma vez, deixar de se alimentar para atender o pedido de um pai nervoso.

"Tsubaki, pode deixar que eu..." - parou de falar assim que viu o rosto do homem.

Doce ilusão a sua ao pensar que nunca mais o veria.

Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e o sangue em suas veias pulsar. Estava nervosa, sua boca secou e as palavras continuaram desaparecidas.

"Kagome?" - ouviu a voz da recepcionista, despertando de seu choque.

"Onde está seu filho, sr...?" - perguntou Kagome, recompondo-se.

"Taisho." - ele respondeu normalmente, sem mostrar sentimento algum ao vê-la. - "E Shippou está ali sentado."

Tal indiferença a atingiu, fazendo-a sentir seu coração se comprimir. Não entendia porque estava machucada e nem porque queria desesperadamente chamar sua atenção.

Ela olhou na direção para onde ele tinha inclinado a cabeça, encontrando um pequeno garotinho sentado sobre uma cadeira e com um olhar febril.

"Tsubaki, depois dele eu vou querer uma folga." - anunciou caminhando de volta para o consultório, parando em frente a porta. - "Sr. Taisho, vamos."

Inuyasha caminhou até o filho, pegando-o no colo e indo até onde ela estava. Ao passar pela médica, ele não pode deixar de sentir seu perfume embriagante. O mesmo perfume que tinha ficado fixado em sua mente.

Durante toda a consulta trataram-se como se não se conhecessem: com formalidade e cortesia. Nem pareciam aqueles amentes quentes de duas noites atrás.

E, quando ela não estava olhando, Inuyasha a examinava minuciosamente. Poderia não demonstrar, mas tinha ficado extremamente surpreso ao vê-la ali. Era uma médica, afinal. Uma jovem e bela médica. Inesperadamente, teve curiosidade de saber tudo sobre ela: sua cor favorita, as flores que mais gostava, o que gostava de comer, com quem morava.. bela e totalmente encantadora. Pelo o que se lembrava, sua amiga, Sango, tinha dito que ela fora traída. Quem em sã consciência deixaria uma mulher como ela?

A verdade é que desde que a conhecera, não tinha deixado de pensar nas poucas horas que passaram juntos. Ainda podia sentir em seus lábios o sabor dela e também não conseguia esquecer da ótima sensação que sentiu quando a teve em seus braços. A queria desde então, mas pensou que jamais a encontraria novamente. Estava enganado, pelo visto.

Kagome estava mais próxima do que pensara.

Os olhos a fitavam, admirando suas ações. Embora estivesse sendo carinhosa com seu filho, percebeu que ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Shippou raramente se comportava bem quando ia ao médico.

Seu corpo tremeu, e as lembranças ainda recentes voltaram a sua mente. Parecia que estava vendo tudo acontecer bem a sua frente, cada detalhe dela e curva que tinha decorado tão rapidamente e que marcara fundo seu corpo e alma. Não pode evitar a vontade de repetir a noite. Queria tirar-lhe o jaleco e o resto de suas roupas e se perder na imensidão de seus olhos.

Piscou, afastando as lembranças e procurando encontrar os olhos azuis que lhe chamaram atenção antes. Enfim, os encontrou, mas estavam sem o brilho conhecido, e embaixo deles, roxos profundos se formavam. Examinou-a mais atentamente.

Sua face expressava exaustão, e suas roupas amassadas confirmavam. Os cabelos desalinhados e a maquiagem já para ser retocada. Aos seus olhos, qualquer outra mulher seria considerada relaxada e feia, mas ela? Não, Kagome jamais seria feia, muito menos relaxada. Ela transpirava feminilidade e despertava nele algo mais forte que desejo. Algo que nunca sentira antes.

"Bem, ele adquiriu uma virose, mas não é nada sério." - ela disse, retirando as luvas e as jogando dentro do cesto de lixo. - "Vou prescrever um medicamente que deve ser tomado de oito em oito horas por dez dias. E ele deve ficar de repouso." - dizendo isso, ela começou a escrever a receita, sentindo os olhos de Inuyasha sobre suas costas. - "Se ele apresentar sinais de melhora, volte o quanto antes."

Inuyasha olhou para o filho, que estava deitado, dormindo sobre a cama. Voltou seus olhos para a jovem médica, que largava a caneta e voltava-se para si, estendendo um papel azulado.

"Pronto.." - ela disse, assim que ele pegou o papel de sua mão.

Kagome dirigiu-se para a porta, sentindo seu coração bater apressadamente. Iria terminar assim o reencontro dos dois? Com uma palavra tão vaga? Engoliu em seco e quando ia abrir a porta, sentiu ele segurar seu pulso.

"Pare com isso." - Inuyasha falou, apertando o pulso dela.

O contato despertou algo dentro deles. Um sentimento que sentiram quando dançavam, quando se amavam, quando estavam um nos braços do outro. Ela prendeu a respiração, como se pudesse afastar os pensamentos impuros que passavam por sua mente.

"Pare de fingir que não me conhece." - ele voltou a dizer. Seu interior implorava para que ele a virasse e a amasse ali mesmo. Algo dentro de si não queria tê-la longe, pelo contrário, ele sentia como se _necessitasse _dela. E gostava desse sentimento.

"Nós não nos conhecemos, Inuyasha." - ela respondeu, ficando frente a frente com ele. Mais uma vez sentiu-se fraca em frente àqueles olhos dourados que a fitavam tão intensamente. Sentia-se exposta, nua. Completamente sem defesas. Céus, o que ele fazia com ela?

"Isso não é verdade, Kagome." - ele suspirou. - "Nos conhecemos até bem demais." - em seus lábios formou-se um sorriso um tanto sacana.

Tal sorriso a fez desmoronar. Sentiu-se novamente suja, com nojo de si mesma. Como poderia ter se entregado por um homem que não conhecia e que sabia ter outra mulher? Ela tinha se rebaixado a pior das espécies.. uma puta.. não, pior do que uma puta, pois não ganhara nada em troca. Ela se rebaixara a tanto que estava além do fundo do poço.

"Você **pensa** que me conhece, mas não sabe de nada. Por favor, solte-me. Tenho outras pessoas para atender."

"Não, você não tem. Eu seria o último, lembra?"

"De qualquer forma eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar discutindo com você."

"Oh, eu concordo plenamente. Nós podemos fazer mais do que discutir." - ele voltou a dar aquele sorriso sacana.

Suja. Vadia. Puta. Palavras que passavam na mente dela.

Kagome não pode se controlar e levou sua mão, que estava solta, de encontro com a face dele, dando-lhe um tapa forte que o chocou. Viu-se livre dele, mas não poderia sair sem lhe dizer algumas verdades.

"Aquela noite foi um erro e já está apagada da minha memória. Não se iluda, jamais irei repetir o que aconteceu. E ao contrário do que pensa, não sou qualquer uma. Não me impressiona ter sido largado no bar por sua mulher, já que deve tratar todas as mulheres da mesma maneira que acabou de me tratar. Você não passa de um arrogante que acha que pode pisar nos outros. Você não passa de um **_fraco _**_**hannyou.**_" - e dizendo isso, ela saiu do consultório, deixando Inuyasha perplexo para trás. Sabia que tinha passado dos limites com ela, e já estava acostumado com ofensas desse tipo, mas então, porque tais palavras vindas da boca dela pareciam perfurar seu peito?

* * *

**N/A: **HELLO HELLO :D Mais um capítulo dessa história insana que se passa na minha mente. De qualquer forma, adorei escrevê-lo; acho que me empolguei um pouco porque enquanto eu devia prestar atenção nas aulas de química estava escrevendo. Tenho pena da minha amiga que teve que ler toda a história, mas ela disse que se fosse ela no lugar da Kagome ela se matava; já outra disse que matava o namorado que virou gay. Uh, personalidades diferentes. Acho que eu agiria como a Kagome está agindo. Hoho SHASUH Anyway, chega de enrolar. Às reviews:

**Nai: **Bem, o que eu posso dizer? A Kikyou merece sofrer um pouco. HUSUHA Só que agora o Inuyasha vai ter que correr muito atrás se quiser ter algo com a médica que, parece, finalmente estar se decidindo sobre como seguir a vida. Só posso dizer que muitas reviravoltas estão por vir. E todas na vida da tão organizada Kagome Higurashi. Espero que tenha gostado desse também, embora o Inu tenha aparecido bem pouquinho, prometo que no próximo ele aparecerá beeeeeeeem mais. Fico esperando pela próxima reviu, viu? Hehe :D Beeeeeijos

**Ladu Schneider:** É, ele realmente não perdeu tempo. Maaaas ela também não foi nenhuma santa. Ainda bem que eu não sou a única anormal que faria a mesma coisa que a Kagome, tava começando a desconfiar que eu era a única lunática por aqui. UHSUHAS Adorei a review, ficarei esperando pela próxima, hein? Beeeijos beeijos

Então, muuuuito obrigada a todos que estão lendo a fic e muito obrigada mais ainda àqueles que mandam reviews, não preciso dizer que isso motiva qualquer escritor(a), né? Agora, Itazura na Kiss me espera. Até o próximo capítlo e mais uma vez obrigada aos que acompanham a história. Beijos beijos.


	4. III

__

**A Medida do Amor**

_é amar sem medida..._

_

* * *

_

**III - I´m losin my mind, girl. ´Cause I´m goin' crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby.**

( Estou perdendo a cabeça, garota. Porque eu estou enlouquecendo. Louco, louco, louco por você baby. )

- Aerosmith

* * *

Inuyasha fechou a porta depois de conferir se o filho estava bem.

Seu caminho até o escritório foi rápido, e, quando chegou no mesmo, esquecera porque queria ir para lá. Revirou com os olhos todo o local, como se procurasse alguma coisa para distraí-lo ou lembrá-lo porque ele passava tantas horas de seus dias trancado ali dentro. Viu livros, viu projetos espalhados sobre a mesa e viu a secretária piscando anunciando recados a serem ouvidos. Entretanto, nada chamou sua atenção ali.

Fechou a porta, deixando outro cômodo para trás. Desceu as escadas da cobertura e foi para sala, torcendo para não encontrar Kikyou ali. Agradeceu aos céus por estar sozinho, sem a noiva. Ligou a TV, procurou algo que chamasse sua atenção pelos canais, desligou. Foi até o aparelho de som, mas o CD que estava dentro não lhe agradou. Procurou na sua estante o álbum _Get a Grip _do _Aerosmith_, sabendo exatamente que música queria ouvir. Encontrou-o e o colocou no aparelho, pulando as primeiras músicas até chegar na que desejava.

_Cryin'_ preencheu a sala, fazendo Inuyasha sorrir satisfeito. Aumentou o volume e correu até a cozinha, pegando de dentro da geladeira duas garrafas de cerveja. Voltou para a sala e se jogou no sofá, fechando os olhos e podendo visualizar nitidamente as imagens da noite que não saia de sua mente.

Entre um gole e outro de cerveja, ele podia sentir o gosto da jovem médica nos lábios.

(…) _Yeah, I got to tell you one thing It's been on my mind (…)_

Sorriu mais ainda, ouvindo os versos da música.

Sabia que era errado se sentir desse jeito estando noivo de outra mulher, mas o que podia fazer? Nunca sentira-se assim, e estava adorando a sensação.

Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que enxergou foi uma foto dele e de Kikyou, abraçados no seu iate. Ele não sorria, pelo contrário, estava sério demais, já ela parecia gostar de tudo que a cercava.

Por que estava noivo dela se sabia que não a amava?

Tinha deixado de amá-la há anos. Por que ele a pedira em casamento depois de jurar que jamais ia voltar a vê-la?

Levantou-se e procurou dentro do armário da sala um álbum de fotos da época de faculdade que sabia que estava ali. Encontrou-o e voltou para o sofá, folheando as páginas, analisando foto por foto.

A primeira era dele com os pais assim que entrou na Universidade de Tóquio. As próximas foram de festas, de projetos e mais no meio começaram as fotos com ela. Ele parecia tão apaixonado na época, e, de fato, estava mesmo apaixonado por Kikyou. Mas isso fora há dez anos. Parou em uma foto onde estavam ele, Miroku e Sesshoumaru bebendo no _Shikon_. Lembrou-se que a mesma tinha sido tirada uns meses depois de Kikyou tê-lo largado para viajar pela Europa com Naraku. Ele e os outros tinham saído para comemorar o final dos dias de melancolia e de decepção por ela.

Seus lábios ficaram secos ao se lembrar das coisas que ela lhe disse no terceiro aniversário de namoro deles..

"_Eu estou largando a faculdade, Inuyasha."_

"_Não vejo futuro em nosso namoro. Estou indo para a Europa com Naraku."_

"_Sinto muito, Inuyasha, mas não te amo mais do que um amigo. Eu, eu me apaixonei por Naraku."_

Naquela noite, ele voltou arrasado para o apartamento que tinha perto da faculdade. Quebrou porta-retratos, derrubou a mesa de jantar que tinha arrumado para ela, encheu a cara e chorou olhando para a aliança de noivado que pretendia dar a ela. E, quando já não sabia mais o que fazer com a aliança, jogou-a na lareira, vendo-a derreter com o fogo. Seu coração sofria o mesmo processo. Era queimado, derretido e foi em seguida resfriado, tornando-se uma pedra. Prometera jamais amar novamente.

Fechou o álbum com força, atirando-o no chão.

De repente ele já não sabia mais o motivo de ter aceitado Kikyou de volta na sua vida.

Quando se reencontraram, ambos já tinham vinte e sete anos e ele já era pai. Sabia que Shippou precisava de uma presença feminina, de uma madrasta, e ele mesmo, por estar ascendendo socialmente, precisava de uma companhia constante, de uma mulher que soubesse se comportar na sociedade. Inuyasha não sentira nada quando a viu parada em frente ao seu novo apartamento, parecia que todos os anos tinham preparado ele para não sentir nem mesmo ódio pela mulher. Os meses passaram, e ele infelizmente percebeu que ela era a mulher ideal que tanto procurava.

Miroku e Sesshoumaru foram contra a volta do relacionamento dos dois, mas Inuyasha sempre fizera questão de deixar claro para o amigo e para o meio irmão que não sentia mais nada por ela, que, agora, a relação de ambos era puramente negócios. Porém, os três sabiam que as coisas nunca eram tão simples com essa mulher.

Shippou foi outro que, mesmo com as milhares tentativas do pai, não conseguia gostar dela. Nunca a chamara de mãe ou nem sequer a abraçava. Mesmo sendo pequeno, demonstrava seu desgosto por ela.

Então os pensamentos dele voltaram para a médica. A imagem dela cuidando de seu filho fê-lo entender que não adiantou nada procurar pela esposa e mãe ideal, porque ela apareceu quando ele menos esperava e de uma maneira totalmente clichê.

Precisava terminar a besteira que tinha cometido há dois anos: o noivado.

"Pai?"

Inuyasha olhou para trás, vendo Shippou no primeiro degrau com uma cara de sono, recém acordado. Sorriu para o filho, que encorajado, caminhou até o mais velho.

"O que foi, Shippou?" - perguntou, pegando-o e o colocando sentado em seu colo. - "Está tendo pesadelo de novo?"

Shippou balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Quelo desenho." - ele disse, apontando pra TV.

Inuyasha riu, levantando-se, mas deixando o filho no sofá.

"Quer ver o que?" - perguntou, desligando o som e depois indo até a estante de DVDs.

"Leão! Leão!" - Inuyasha assentiu, sabendo que ele queria dizer na verdade _Rei Leão_.

"Um ou dois?"

"Os dois!"

Foi uma tarde bastante divertida para os dois. Era impossível não rir com o Timão e com o Pumba. Mas Shippou também chorou quando Mufasa morreu, gritou de medo por causa do Scar e ria quando o macaco batia na cabeça de Simba. Entretanto, quando começou o segundo filme e a leoa do mal apareceu, o pequeno comentou:

"Palece a Kikyou."

Pego de surpresa, Inuyasha não sabia o que comentar. Apenas olhou para o filho e o abraçou, sentindo-o relaxar e dormir depois de mais alguns minutos.

Inuyasha pausou o filme e pegou Shippou no colo, levando-o de volta para sua cama. Mais uma vez naquele dia, ele beijou a testa do filho e fechou a porta de seu quarto depois de checar se ele estava dormindo tranquilo.

A sala estava uma bagunça. Haviam papeis de doces e salgadinhos que eles tinham comido vendo os dois filmes. Juntou tudo, desligou a TV e o DVD, e foi para o escritório.

A secretária eletrônica ainda piscava. Apertou o botão para ouvir as mensagens.

"_Inuyasha, é a mamãe! Quando vocês vêm me ver? Já estou morrendo de saudades. E seu pai pediu para avisá-lo que surgiu um projeto novo. Vou ficar esperando a visita de vocês dois. Amo vocês, meu amor."_

A mãe era outra que nunca aceitara Kikyou. Sempre dizia que ela era uma mulher oca, sem sentimentos e sem instinto materno. Izayoi falava para quem quisesse ouvir que Shippou merecia uma mãe de verdade, e não uma múmia.

Apagou a mensagem. Ligaria para ela mais tarde.

"_Sr. Taisho, o Sr. Nakedo ligou avisando que a reunião será no Hospital Central de Tóquio porque ele está engatado com uns problemas administrativos. A reunião continua marcada para amanhã no mesmo horário."_

Às vezes espantava-se com a competência de Yura, sua secretária. Apagou a mensagem, ouvindo a próxima.

"_Cara, a gente precisa sair para beber. Eu não aguento mais essa modelo que eu estou saindo. Você lembra o nome dela? Porque **eu não consigo me lembrar**! Me salva dessa também, ela já tá querendo um anel de compromisso! Modelos são sempre tão burras? Vou passar ai hoje de noite! Vê se abre a porta dessa vez."_

Miroku era sempre tão.. _peculiar._ Envolvia-se com várias mulheres ao mesmo tempo, nunca se lembrava dos nomes, gastava uma nota com todas elas e sempre, mas **sempre**, acabava fugindo para o apartamento de Inuyasha.

"_Você esqueceu de pegar o orçamento da Aiko Cia. comigo. Não esqueça de pegar amanhã."_

Apagou a mensagem de Sesshoumaru.

Céus, por que ele trabalhava tanto?

"_Inu, você não esqueceu da festa de abertura da Circus, não é mesmo? Lembre-se, meu amor, é essa sexta e você prometeu me levar na boate! Amo você. Ah, e não se esqueça de estar bem arrumado, Kagura vai estar lá e quero mostrar para ela o noivo maravilhoso que tenho."_

Aparências, aparências e mais aparências.

Esse era o mundo em que vivia. Mas esse seria o mundo que _queria_?

Não haviam mais mensagens para serem ouvidas e todas foram deletadas. Sentou-se sobre sua mesa, olhando para o movimento da rua pela janela. Do segundo andar de seu apartamento podia-se ver grande parte do bairro e quase todo o parque, entretanto, seu alvo favorito era observar o terraço do Hospital Central de Tóquio, como esperasse e pudesse ver a médica.

O barulho do telefone o tirou de seus pensamentos, mas não fez menção de atender, apenas colocou no viva voz.

"_Residência de Inuyasha e Shippou Taisho. Não podemos ou não queremos atender. Deixe seu recado após o sinal, obrigado."_ - ele ouviu sua própria voz e demorou um pouco para que alguém se pronunciasse.

"_Inuyasha."_

Ele virou-se rapidamente para o aparelho, sentindo seu coração saltar pela boca.

Aquela voz..

Como ela tinha conseguido seu telefone?

"_Quero dizer, Sr. Taisho, é a dr. Higurashi falando..."_

Como se ele não tivesse reconhecido a voz dela logo de início.

"_.. o sr. deve estar se perguntando como eu consegui seu telefone. Bem, eu olhei na ficha de seu filho, desculpe. Mas eu precisava lhe pedir desculpas pelas coisas que te disse."_

Sem pensar, ele simplesmente tirou o telefone do gancho, ouvindo a voz da jovem.

"_..não deveria ter sido tão estúpida com o senhor."_

"Kagome, por Buda, pare de me chamar de senhor!"

"_Inu-Inuyasha? Você estava ouvindo esse tempo todo?"_

"Estava." - disse, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

* * *

Do outro lado da linha, Kagome corava. Não sabia porque tinha ligado para ele, sua mente negava tal ato, mas seu corpo estava totalmente fora de controle. Havia pego o telefone dele na ficha médica de Shippou e simplesmente discou os números, torcendo mentalmente para que ele não atendesse. E agora, seu plano tinha fracassado.

"Oh.." - foi o que ela conseguiu dizer. Estava desnorteada, não sabia mais o que falar. Esperava pedir desculpas e desligar. Não estava preparada para um diálogo.

"_Oh..? Kagome, você pode mais do que isso. Você não me ligou para pedir desculpas. Qual é o verdadeiro motivo dessa ligação?"_

Ela sentiu-se nua, totalmente descoberta por ele. O pedido de perdão era mera desculpa para ouvir sua voz. Como poderia explicar a ele que estava cansada de pensar nele por um mês inteiro? Poderia dizer que sonhava e imaginava-se sendo tocada por ele? Como podia dizer a ele que desde aquela noite no bar, há um mês, ela acordava úmida? Por Buda, estava tão perdida! E agora fora descoberta.

"Minha ligação é somente por um pedido de desculpas." - disse, mentindo descaradamente.

"_Kagome, faz um mês desde que nos vimos. Não me diga que se recriminou por isso durante esse tempo?"_

"Eu realmente me senti mal." - e de fato tinha se sentido mal mesmo, mas não porque tinha tratado uma pessoa mal. Não, sentira-se mal por ter tratado **ele **de maneira tão rude. - "Não costumo ser mal educada com as pessoas. Sinto muito."

"_Você está perdoada..."_ - ela sentiu-se aliviada e pronta para se despedir, mas não queria. - "_… com uma condição." _- ele voltou a dizer.

Kagome apertou o telefone, ficando nervosa e não acreditando que estava ficando excitada só por ouvir a voz rouca dele.

* * *

Percebendo que ela tinha ficado sem reação, Inuyasha continuou.

"Aceite jantar comigo e estará perdoada." - disse ele, mordendo os lábios e voltando a olhar para o Hospital, imaginando se ela estaria ligando de lá ou de qualquer outro lugar.

Ele ouviu ela prender a respiração, talvez estivesse tão tensa como ele estava.

"Se quer realmente o meu perdão, terá que aceitar." - voltou a dizer.

* * *

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior. Seu coração batia rápido, suas pernas estavam bambas. Seu corpo inteiro implorava para ela aceitar, mas uma voz baixa dizia no fundo de sua mente: _ele usa aliança! Ele usa aliança!_

"Eu aceito." - disse, mas pensando ter dito que não aceitava.

"_Ótimo. Sábado está bom pra ti?"_

Piscou, dando-se conta de que, na verdade, tinha aceitado.

"Está."

"_Passo na tua casa para te pegar. Pode me dar teu endereço?"_

E mais uma vez, de forma automática, ela deu o que ele queria.

"_Então até Sábado." _

"Até Sábado, Inuyasha."

"_E Kagome, sonhe comigo." _

Oh, ela com certeza sonharia.

* * *

**N/A: **Hm, oi? MIL PERDÕES pela demora. Eu queria postar antes, juro que queria, mas é que estou sem net até essa quarta :( Então não tive como postar, desculpem-me, de verdade.

Capítulo curtinho, mas Quarta feira, assim que a minha net voltar, eu posto o quarto que já está pronto, hihi. E eu adoooooro ele :P

**Nai: **É, ele tem um filho. :O Mas ao longo da fic tudo vai ser explicado :) E bem, acho que a Kagome não está se saindo tão santinha, assim, né? E claro que a Kikyou não é a mãe, tenho pena da criança que for filho dela :P UHSUHAS Oh, eu definitivamente matava o cara que admitisse no dia do meu aniversário ser gay.. e quanto as aulas de química, realmente. Eu adoooro química, mas é que o professor é muito chato, dai estraga toda a matéria :( Bem, isso ai. Espero que tenha gostado do cap e desculpa mesmo pela demora. Beijo beijo.

Então, é isso. Até o IV capítulo.

**OBS: MUITO OBRIGADA, do fundo do coração, Srta. Kagome no Taisho, Daniii, Nai, Jade Amorim e Nana **por mandarem reviews na minha one-shot "Carnaval". Fiquei muito contente em recebê-las, vocês não tem noção. E também, **muito obrigada também **a todos que leram. Não sei se terá uma continuação, mas a princípio não. Se já ter uma long-fic está sendo complicado (estudar para o vestibular + escrever + ler trocentos livros), imagina duas. Talvez em um futuro próximo, mas não agora. Então, mais uma vez muito obrigada!

Beijinhos


	5. IV

**Disclamer: **Infelizmente, Inuyasha não me pertence e muito menos as músicas.

* * *

**A Medida do Amor**

_ ...é amar sem medida._

_

* * *

_

** IV - ****Desperate hearts, did you wanna see without and give it out now...**

(Corações desesperados, vocês quiseram ver, de fora, e renderam-se então...)

- Aerosmith

* * *

Três dias.

Três dias desde que Kagome falou com Inuyasha.

Três dias se passaram depois de tremer ouvindo a voz dele.

Três dias que nunca demoraram tanto para terminar.

Três dias longos, parados, torturantes, agoniantes.

Três_ intermináveis _dias_._

E ainda tinha mais dois dias para vê-lo.

Kagome largou a bolsa sobre a cama e parou em frente a janela do quarto. Não aguentava mais o que estava sentindo, seja lá o que fosse. Queria que chegasse Sábado de uma vez, porque não aguentava mais lutar contra a ansiedade dentro de si.

Ela tinha lutado por um mês para esquecer do seu aniversário de vinte e dois anos. Afundara-se mais ainda na faculdade e no trabalho, também inventara de começar a correr para descontrair e eliminar toda a tensão acumulada dentro de si. Entretanto, ela só conseguia pensar cada vez mais nele. Não conseguia se concentrar por muito tempo em alguma coisa.

"K-chan, a Rin alugou uns filmes, quer ver?" - Sango falou, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

Kagome olhou a amiga e a viu sorrir esperançosa.

De nada adiantava ficar pensando em Inuyasha logo agora.

Assentiu com a cabeça, vendo Sango comemorar e ir em direção a sala, gritando que para Rin que estavam indo.

Kagome chegou um pouco tarde, teria que sentar no chão. Rin estava deitada, ocupando todo o sofá, Sango estava em uma das poltronas e a outra poltrona estava cheia de livros. Aceitou seu destino e sentou-se no chão.

"Que filmes são?" - perguntou.

"_O Casamento do Meu Melhor Amigo_ e _Meninas Malvadas_." - Rin respondeu, colocando a mão sobre a barriga.

Kagome fez uma careta, não acreditando na sua sorte, que parecia piorar cada vez mais. Já não podia mais ouvir Aerosmith sem se lembrar de Inuyasha, não podia ver um casal se beijando que se lembrava dos beijos que trocou com ele, e agora veria dois filmes que tem personagens que querem roubar o namorado/noivo da outra.

"O que foi, Ka?" - Sango não deixou passar despercebida a careta da amiga.

"Hm.. a gente não poderia assistir outros filmes?" - perguntou esperançosa.

"Não. Quero ver esses." - Rin respondeu séria.

Kagome suspirou, aceitando mais uma vez seu destino cruel. O que não fazia por sua amiga grávida?

* * *

Dois dias.

Dois dias exatos, quarenta e oito horas fechadas.

Dois dias desde que vira a mulher mais encantadora do mundo.

Dois dias que desconfiava ter sido sua perdição.

Dois _longos_ dias.

Estava apaixonado há dois dias.

Como pudera, ele, o sócio e vice presidente da construtora mais qualificada do país, se apaixonar? Ainda mais por uma humana! Como fora possível?

Eram as grandes dúvidas que rondavam a mente do herdeiro mais velho de Inu no Taisho.

Sesshoumaru Taisho nunca acreditara no amor. Para ele, esse sentimento não existia em sua vida, porque qualquer vestígio dele significaria que ele era um fraco, um tolo por ter se apaixonado e por ter se tornado escravo de algo que julgou a vida inteira tão insignificante.

Mas agora, com trinta e quatro anos, fora atingido.

Uma flecha maldita nas costas o tinha acertado.

O sinal do semáforo ficou verde, e ele arrancou, acelerando o máximo que podia. Queria sentir a adrenalina nas veias, embora tal passatempo fosse tão pouco para um youkai completo. Precisaria muito mais que um carro a 150km/h para fazê-lo sentir o perigo. Freou, cantando os pneus, em frente a um _pub_ velho conhecido.

O velho _Shikon_ nunca parecera tão acolhedor.

Deixou o carro estacionado em frente ao bar e entrou, chamando atenção de algumas garotas que bebiam em uma mesa mais afastada. Revirou aos olhos e se dirigiu ao balcão, fazendo ser notado por Myuga, o dono do estabelecimento.

"Sesshoumaru, meu rapaz! Como vai? Quanto tempo não o vejo." - o velho disse, alegre por rever um antigo amigo.

"Bem, Myuga, e você?" - respondeu com educação, afinal o senhor não tinha culpa de seu _pequeno_ problema.

"Bem bem! Então, o que o traz ao velho Shikon?"

"Precisava voltar a lugares conhecidos. Mudar de ares."

"Ótimo, ótimo. Fez bem em voltar. Já sabe o que vai pedir?"

"Conhaque. E por favor, deixe a garrafa." - pediu, vendo o antigo amigo olhá-lo desconfiado.

Sesshoumaru bebeu e bebeu. Bebeu para esquecer a imagem daquela _garota _que vira no Hospital Central de Tóquio após sair de uma reunião com o administrador do local.

Lembrava-se com todos os detalhes. Ele tinha acabado de sair da sala do Sr. Nakedo e passava pela recepção da clínica quando a viu. Ela usava uma calça jeans clara, um moletom da Universidade de Tóquio branco e um óculos de sol, mas o que lhe chamou atenção foi a voz melodiosa e o riso. Encantadora. Doce e encantadora.

Foram necessários _dois segundos _para se apaixonar. E estava perdido.

A acompanhou com os olhos, vendo-a pegar um dos elevadores como se estivesse habituada a isso. Talvez fosse uma médica, uma estagiária.

Por dois dias ele tinha se segurado para não voltar lá e perguntar por ela.

Mas agora, depois da terceira garrafa de conhaque, sua consciência parecia esvair-se.

* * *

Um dia.

Um dia bastou para encontrar sua nova namorada.

Um dia foi o suficiente para se perder nos olhos chocolates de uma mulher.

Um dia com um único nome em sua mente: Sango.

Um dia _nomeado._

Miroku atirou-se no sofá do apartamento de Inuyasha, onde estava ficando por uns dias.

Na TV passava _Velozes e Furiosos: Tokyo Drift, _mas nem mesmo as mulheres de saias que mais pareciam cintos chamavam sua atenção. Nem a garota principal que _não lembrava o nome _o encantara.

Ele olhava para a tela e só via um único rosto que não deveria estar ali. Um rosto que não fazia parte do elenco do filme que passava. Um rosto de uma jovem que não fazia parte de sua vida.

Cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos chocolates e uma boca perfeitamente delineada. Mas o olhar dela.. _ah, o olhar.. _olhar hostil e _indomável._ Ela jamais seria como as mulheres que estava adaptado a sair. Percebeu pelos seus gestos e por seu olhar que ela jamais seria fácil.

Sango.

Fora assim que a amiga a chamara. E ao ouvir o chamado, ela sorriu.

O sorriso mais belo.

Sango.

Sango.

Sango.

Parecia música aos seus ouvidos.

"Tio Miloku, quelo joga videogame."

O rosto belo da moça foi se tornando infantil e horroroso aos olhos.

Suspirou irritado por ter sido acordado de seus delírios com ela.

Shippou estava parado a sua frente, segurando um controle na mão. Ele assentiu para o afilhado e procurou o outro controle pela sala. Ligou o _wii_, colocou um jogo qualquer para o afilhado e deixou que o mesmo se divertisse sozinho. Não tinha cabeça para bancar o tio legal agora. Não podia bancar a criança, porque seus pensamentos eram _adultos demais._

* * *

Um dia.

Um dia inesperado.

Um dia para se apaixonar e desapaixonar.

Um dia e um homem.

Um dia _cafajeste._

Sango não tirava os olhos do filme _Meninas Malvadas_, mas sua mente não estava ali. Pelo contrário, estava bem longe de casa.

Seus olhos viam na TV uma lembrança do dia anterior, como um filme. Tinha saído da faculdade e fora para o parque arejar a cabeça. A pressão sobre si crescia. Sua família estava impondo-se sobre ela, forçando-a casar com um homem que nunca amara. Detestava o fato de ter nascido em uma das famílias mais tradicionais do Japão, e por culpa disso, era obrigada a seguir as tradições. Só ela sabia o quanto teve que lutar para poder ir para a faculdade. E agora isso.

Havia sentado embaixo de uma árvore e nos fones de seu iPod saia a voz de Pierre, do _Simple Plan _cantando _Perfect._ Seus olhos estavam atentos nas pessoas, tinha o hábito de observá-las e imaginar suas vidas. Viu uma mulher de vermelho com um cachorro pequeno todo cheio de lacinhos e riu, imaginando que ela era uma golpista. Todas as pessoas que analisou acabaram sendo vigaristas, assassinas, mercenárias, ladras, etc. Exceto _ele._

Ele estava parado em frente a barraquinha do cachorro quente e parecia discutir no celular com alguém, e o único adjetivo que encontrou para ele fora o mais infantil. Imaginou-o um _príncipe._ De repente, viu que seu olhar era correspondido e o viu sorrir. Foi impossível não corar, mas a fantasia acabou ao ver duas garotas se aproximando dele e ele flertar com as duas, olhando-a mais algumas vezes. Então, de príncipe passara a ser um _sapo. _Asqueroso e repugnante.

Piscou, vendo a loira experimentar o vestido e não fechar.

Se o repelia tanto, porque ele não saia de sua mente?

* * *

Dois dias.

Dois dias de verdade.

Dois dias de liberdade, de decisões, de impaciência.

Dois dias solteiro.

Dois _felizes _dias.

Baixou o vidro do carro esportivo, querendo sentir o vento bater no rosto. Ainda teria mais duas horas de viagem, mas mal podia esperar para contar as novidades para a mãe. Sim, ela ficaria tão feliz em saber das boas novas.

Olhou pelo retrovisor, checando Shippou que dormia tranquilamente no banco de trás.

Sorriu para o filho, não acreditando que por um tempo, voltariam a ser só eles dois.

De repente, um filme de sua vida de pai passou em frente aos olhos. Os primeiros meses, as complicações, a ajuda que Miroku e Sesshoumaru deram, o apoio dos pais. Desde que o menino nascera ele o criara para ter uma vida normal, mesmo que não tivesse mãe, e sempre o cercou com todo o amor e carinho que uma criança merecia.

Estranhamente, as duas horas não demoraram para passar, e nem mesmo o ronco de Miroku no banco do passageiro o irritou. Quando percebeu, estava entrando pelos portões da imensa mansão dos Taisho.

Estacionou, acordou o filho e o amigo e desceu.

Mal pisou na soleira e a porta foi aberta.

"Diga-me que é verdade!" - sua mãe falou, com os olhos brilhando.

Inuyasha sorriu, assentindo. A mulher, então, pulou em seus braços.

"Sim, mamãe, eu terminei com a Kikyou."

* * *

Um minuto.

Um minuto bastou para todos os corações.

Um minuto fez ela se apaixonar novamente.

Um minuto realizou as vontades de todos.

Um minuto _sagrado._

"Eu já falei que estou com desejo de comer babatas frita do Myuga!" - Rin falou empurrando as portas do _Shikon,_ sendo seguida por suas duas amigas emburradas.

Rin parara no final do filme, alegando estar com desejo. E como se não bastasse, obrigara as duas amigas a irem consigo. Já era tarde e ela dizia que uma grávida não podia andar sozinha por ai, embora o _pub_ fosse há apenas duas quadras de distância da casa delas.

"É bom não estar cheio, porque senão eu te mato!" - Sango disse, rangendo os dentes e entrando no local. Continuou segundo a amiga, que se foi direto para o balcão, ignorando a presença do youkai de cabelos prateados.

"Eu vou pegar uma mesa!" - anunciou Kagome, fazendo o caminho contrário das duas.

"Myuga, meu amor!" - Rin disse, risonha, dando um beijo na face do senhor.

"Rin, você já não devia estar na cama?" - ele perguntou, carinhoso.

Sesshoumaru não acreditava na sua sorte. Ela estava ali, ao seu lado, conversando com seu velho amigo ou era apenas uma miragem? Céus, não poderia falar com ela assim. Estava bêbado! Sorte sua que Inuyasha já estava vindo para buscá-lo, ou jamais se perdoaria se falasse alguma besteira na frente dela. Sua sorte era imensa! Sabia que seu nome era Rin e que ela era amiga de Myuga.

"Devia, mas ela quis comer suas batatas fritas." - Sango falou, rindo. O senhor corou e mandou que as duas se juntassem a Kagome porque já levaria o pedido delas.

Kagome estava tentando evitar as lembranças que tinha naquele local, o que era praticamente impossível. Trabalhava no _pub _e mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de sentir arrepios ao se lembrar de seu aniversário.

"Você está quieta demais, Kagome. O que aconteceu?" - Rin perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Kagome, e por consequência a fazendo ficar de frente para o balcão, podendo, finalmente, perceber o youkai de cabelos prateados ali sentado.

Ela viu o mesmo se virar e encará-la. Sorte sua que estava sentada, senão teria caído. Ele era magnífico. Um youkai totalmente _delicioso._ Sentia algo dentro de si queimar e uma sensação há muito esquecida voltar. Poderia ela, em um minuto, se apaixonar?

Ah, poderia.

O barulho das portas se abrindo, a risada de uma criança e um chamado, trouxeram as três amigas de volta a realidade.

"Não acredito.." - Sango disse.

"Então esse é o nome dele..." - Rin falou sozinha, vendo o youkai responder ao nome Sesshoumaru.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" - Kagome tremeu, não acreditando que o via depois de tanto tempo.

Shippou entrou correndo no estabelecimento, com Miroku logo atrás e por último Inuyasha, o responsável por pronunciar o nome do meio irmão.

"Que beleza!" - Myuga falou, sorrindo satisfeito. - "Os dois grupos de jovens que mais gosto reunidos em uma só noite aqui!"

"Dois? Qual é o outro grupo, velho Myuga?" - Inuyasha falou, ainda não reparando nas meninas.

"Ora, Inuyasha, as meninas ali! Você já as conhece." - disse, malicioso.

Os três homens olharam para onde as garotas estavam sentadas.

"Sango..!"

"Me apresenta a Rin, Myuga."

"Kagome?"

* * *

**N/A: **Como prometido, aqui está o quarto capítulo! :D Eu adoro ele, porque finalmente a vida de todos começam a se entrelaçar. Agora é só esperar para ver \o/

Já estou com a net de volta, mas com tendinite de tanto escrever e fazer resumos, alguém pode, por favor, me dizer como se faz para parar de doer? E como se escreve com a esquerda, porque eu to tentando e não ta dando :( Domingo acho que posto o quinto, então até lá.

**Nai: **Obrigada pela review, eu adoro seus comentários, já falei isso? SHUAHS Tu foi ver Rei Leão afinal? Porque faz anos que eu quero ver e não tenho em dvd :(:(:( Dai me contento vendo A Bela e a Fera e a Bela Adormecida (ae, criançaaa) suhauhs :P Quanto a mensagem do Sesshy (muso, gato, quero pra mim), foi bem o que você falou: a cara dele. Então, eras isso. Espero que tenha gostado desse e que não deixe de comentar, vou ficar esperando a sua review, viu? \o/ Beijos

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e posso pedir por reviews? Eu adoraria saber a opinião de vocês, mesmo que fosse para xingar a fic :)

Beijos beijos e até o quinto capítulo.


End file.
